my sibling
by greenmutatedpuppy25
Summary: natsume,mikan,ruka, and hotaru 's siblings arrives to the academy. And helps Ruka and natsume confess but always fails. what can they do to say daisuki to them. nxm,rxh,kxa,nxk,sxm,yxu,ocxoc,ocxoc and txm. Not on hiatus just too lazy too update. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**1.The cancelled chapter**

**Me: I ony did this for fun. The cast are sleeping and i need to do some simple blackmailing level one.**

**Hears footsteps**

**Me: cool a ghost**

**BAKA**

**Me: itai (2 bumps on head)**

**Hotaru: dont call me a ghost**

**Me : you ' re wicked. please domy disclaiming. i'll give you natsume ' s baby album**

**Hotaru: Fine. GMP25/Cloe-san does not own Gakuen **

**alice**

**Me:They are my source of income (reffers to natsume , ruka , tsubasa , and persona)**

**Other self: please heeenjoohhhoy -halfasleep-**

**Me : should we make this longer or blackmail natsume or humiliate ruka or torture tsubasa or force persona to wear a bikini or eat midnight snacks**

**Hotaru : introduce your oc's**

**Me: fine then**

**my oc's**

**Aoi hyuuga (my own version)**

**appearance : raven hair , reddish brown eyes , hairstyle like Mitsuki in fullmoon wo sagashite**

**age:10**

**relationship with the cast : natsume ' s lil' sister**

**hobbies: help natsume confess to mikan, make costumes for mikan and videotape her (sweatdrops), burn her brother 's door , **

**help Kana to blackmail , torture her brother , make mikan more cuter so she could make her brother blush.**

**attitude : humourous,talented ,and very cheerful , she finds mikan as cutest girl in the academy , always give her brother chances to confess**

**to mikan but always fails. Many girls think that she has interest in her own brother , she likes to make mischievous pranks on her brother**

**with the help of koko**

**alice/s: fire, water , air , and ice. She later develops mind-reading**

**bestfriend: Kana nogi**

**partner:James sakura (in love)**

**Kana nogi**

**appearance : blonde hair with red highlights , bluish grey eyes , hairstyle like Lucia in mermaid melody ( the mermaid version)**

**age: 10 **

**relationship with the cast: ruka's younger sister**

**hobbies:read very thick books, hit anyone who calls her cute,blackmail her brother and his friends, if Aoi is daydreaming she hits her**

**with a gigantic hammer, mostly spends time wth mr.bear, and kill anyone who hurts people important to her**

**attitude: emotionless but pure hearted, she never tries to harm anyone but very impatient if something is'nt going well**

**mostly helps anybody in the academy who has fangirls/boys from not being rambushed.**

**alice/s:earth,thunder,sand,and song**

**bestfriend: Aoi hyuuga**

**partner: Christian imai**

**James sakura**

**Name: James Louise sakura**

**Appearance: brown hair , hazel eyes , hairstyle like Eriol in card captor sakura**

**Age : 12**

**Relationship with the cast : Mikan ' s older brother**

**Hobbies : chase Kana every time she blackmails him ( is that consider as a hobby),tease Aoi , sometimes tries to make Kana/Christian to confess to**

**Kana/Christian**

**Attitude: very protective of mikan and sometimes does not trust Natsume**

**An emotionless person but his attitude is balanced by Christian, his bestfriend**

**Alice/s: metal , mind-reading, nullification , teleportation , copying , and x-ray vision**

**Bestfriend : Christian Imai**

**Partner : Aoi hyuuga**

**Christian Imai**

**Appearance : raven hair , purple eyes , hairstyle like Ruka**

**Age: 10**

**Relationship with the cast : Hotaru ' s sister**

**Hobbies : make inventions to help Kana ' s blackmailing , annoy Kana , give James tips to confess to Aoi , run away from his fangirls.**

**Attitude : very carefree and cheerful even though he is a boy, he balances his bestfriend (James) emotionless attitude.**

**Alice/s : mind-reading , super-speed , pyrokinesis , invention , wind**

**Bestfriend: James sakura**

**Partner : Kana nogi**

**Me: done**

**Hotaru : that was many**

**Me : I 'm having a problem on the next chappie**

**Hotaru : please review **

**Me: and I hate Luna forever – waves ''I hate Luna'' poster. Oyasumi **

**Hotaru: we are going to have a midnight snack . sayonara **

**Me: And also Natsume ( I hate) **


	2. Chapter 2

2. The first chapter

**Mikan: Cloe-san stop bullying Natsume**

**Me: Don't care!!!!!!**

**Other self: She just saw another Luna/Natsume/Mikan videoand some part their is very horrible for us**

**Classmate: She means that she just saw chapter 78 and natsume -murmurs- bitch (coughs) held Luna -murmurs- another bitch (coughs)**

**'s hand and Mikan got teary eyed **

**Me: so i'm bullying Natsume but they wont let me!!!!**

**Mikan: Er……. Iinchou can you do the disclaiming**

**Yuu: okay -sweatdrops- Greenmutatedpuppy - chan does not owns Gakuen alice -and then reads forgotten part in script-**

**Koko reads it**

**Koko: she only does this so she could blackmail slash kill Natsume-kun**

**Mikan: Er... Enjoy.**

Chapter 1 – meet my sister/brother

It was sunny at alice academy and Mikan was running down the hallway due to waking up late ( as usual ).

" I'm late !!!!". She exclaimed

And she bumped into the famous flamecaster (me:jerk Natsume: hey!).

" Tch. Floral ".

And suddenly Mikan realizes that floral was her … (coughs) panties(oo).

1….

2….

3….

" Hentai!!!! " Mikan screamed

Natsume somehow managed to cover his ears from Mikan's bloody scream. Mikan stood up, dusted her skirt and ran to their classroom

" Ohayou!!!" She greeted everyone

"Ohayou!!". Some greeted back

"Hotaru!!!!!!". Mikan attemted to hug her beloved bestfriend

But unfortunately

BAKA BAKA

She was shot by the infamous baka gun and

WAPAK

Hit the wall (sweatdrops). Yuu went over to Mikan to check if she was okay

"Mikan daijobou ka?"

" Heki Heki"

Then 2 boys entered. Which happens to be Natsume ( royal jerk ) and Ruka ( victim).

" Ohayou Ruka – pyon , Natsume " Mikan greeted them

Ruka however blushed tomato red because Mikan was wearing braids ( hairstyle ),

And also Natsume was blushing .

"Ohayou Sakura-san" He greeted blushing tomato red

" Ohayou " Natsume just said. (natsume: I don't accept greetings me: back off)

The class grew quiet . Well yeah who woud'nt be surprised ( I'm not surprised)

when someone popular greeted you.

"Mou. Why are you so quiet , he just greeted me." Mikan broked the silence.

Then the class became noisy again. Mikan sweatdropped.

Narumi – sensei entered the room followed by 4 students. Boys and girls squealed.

" Class we have new students "

The first girl had raven hair and reddish-brown eyes, the 2nd girl had blonde hair with red highlights, the first boy had brown hair and hazel eyes , and the last student whom was a boy , had raven hair and purple eyes .

Narumi wrote the for students name on the board.

The 1st girl – Aoi hyuuga (OO)

The 2nd girl – Kana nogi (OoO)

The 1st boy – James sakura (00)

The 2nd boy – Christian imai (0o0)

Mikan,Natsume, Ruka and somehow hotaru 's jaw dropped.

"Hi!" Aoi said

Then she sees Mikan , runs to Mikan and hugs her in chibi form.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!". She described.

Mikan however was turning purple.

"Aoi you're killing her . " Kana said cooly

" gomenasai". Aoi apologized to mikan who has blue lines on her head.

"It's because you are so cute .".

" am i? " Mikan wondered

Aoi nodded

" Where the hell is my shitty brother " Kana said and suddenly turns her eyes to Ruka and glares at him.

Ruka however got scared because his sister's glare was horrible.

"Kana don't scare the poor thing." Aoi said sweatdropping because Ruka 's face had blue lines all over his forehead and his background was the color black.

"Fine . Such a scaredy cat." Kana murmered.

"Oh and by the way Mikan I'll get your size and height later so I could make costumes for you." She said while her eyes had sparkles.

Mikan sweatdropped "Okay".

"Bloody hell somebody likes my idiotic sister." Said a certain voice at the front.

" Onii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Mikan squealed and proceeded to hug him.

And there were scary eyes wondering the places .

"Ohohohohohohohohohohoho!" laughed Aoi. (my undying love for card captor sakura.)

"Why are you so JEALOUS and she is not your girlfriend." Pointed Kana to Natsume and Ruka .

" Not jealous . " snapped Natsume.

Ruka just blushed and looked away . (blimey!!!!)

Kana whistles " yeah right ".

While on the siblings ……..

"Let go ". James commanded

" Iie!!!! ". Mikan answered.

And……

BAM!

In came Tsubasa senpai , Misaki-senpai , and Megane – senpai.

" Mikan help me!!!!!!!! " cries Tsubasa and Megane.

Sees Mikan hugging James…….

"Eh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams them but

Bok!!!

Misaki punched them in the heads.

" Sorry for disturbing you. Now let me give you a **HAIRCUT**." Said Misaki evily when she mentioned haircut

And pulled them away leaving the class sweatdropping.

" Let go of me Mikan." James broke the silence.

"Hai!"

" Christian let's sit down, gay freak is going to meet my friend death later". James said and his voice was evil and creepy.

"Mikan can you wear this " Aoi said pointing to the clothes?

Description : (coughs) red turtle neck and it was a sleeveles shirt. A black skirt with a black belt and black and red boots.

" Eh?"

But aoi was already pushing her.

Towards the girls bathroom.

"I don't want any perverts or boys that could spoil the moment." She pointed to Natsume.

After 10 minutes of waiting……

" Ta – dah!!!!! I present you Mikan-chan" Aoi cheered.

Mikan comes in wearing the clothes earlier. Her hair is tied in a ponytail. (Not explaining the clothes again)

34 boys : WOW!!!!!!!!

35 girls : KAWAII!!!!!

Natsume and ruka were speechless and at the same time blushing.

Click!

Click!

Kana and Hotaru took the oppurtunity.

" How do I look?" Mikan asked Aoi.

" Fabolous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed.

And took her videocamera. (Undying love for CCS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

After class…….

"onii-chan." Aoi called Natsume.

"What now Kona?." Asked Natsume ( Aoi 's nickname is Kona I just wanted to do something --)

"Onegai ne" she said.

Natsume blushed.

"Whatever." He said walking away.

Me : finished!!!!!

Mikan : wee!!!!

Me: onegai ne means take care of her . review!!!

thinks of ways how to kill natsume-

me: I accept flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : Natsume's stupid feelings**

**Natsume: What's with the chapter title?!?!?!?!**

**Me: It's true. (while reading.)**

**Natsume: Not**

**Mikan : Hey guys -cute smile-**

**Natsume blushes **

**Me: see**

**Natsume: Shut up.**

**Mikan: Cloe-san does not own Gakuen alice.**

**Me: Only my oc's.**

**Chapter 2: Natsume's stupid feelings (hey!!!!!)**

_Flashback…._

"_Onegai ne." Aoi said_

"_Whatever" Blushed Natsume._

End of flashback.

Mikan as usual was running down the hallway and lucky for her, no bumping.

When she reached the classroom she did her usual morning greeting. And her (un)favorite part is hugging…..

"HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." She cried.

But unfortunately…………

BAKA(n) BAKA(n) BAKA(n)

She got hit by the baka gun and (not again)

WAPAK!!!!!!

She hit the wall and cried. When she was about to stand up she saw a hand and it happens to be ….

"AOI-chan!"

"Ohayou Godaimaz" Aoi greeted.

"Ohayou" Mikan greeted back.

Behind her was Kana

"Ohayou Kana-chan!" Mikan greeted Kana.

" 'hayou " She greeted back but she was in a bad mood.

And went straight ahead to her seat.

"Doshta No Kana-chan?" asked Mikan to Aoi.

"Ruka blocked her toilet." She said smiling.

"Eh?"

"Ruka saw his pictures of him when he was a baby. So he flushed them down the toilet and it blocked the pipe." Aoi explained. "And when she was about to use the bathroom, she saw her toilet was blocked." She continued.

"But how will she use her toilet?" Asked Mikan.

"The academy's fixing it now."

"I never knew Ruka-pyon would do that."Mikan said feeling sorry for Ruka and Kana.

And 2 boys entered the room.

"Ahh. Ohayou Ruka-pyon (Kana heard the name of ruka) , Natsume." Mikan greeted.

"Ohayou." Greeted Ruka back.

And here comes the evil part …….

Kana walks near Ruka with a **lot** of vein pops..

"Why the heck did you **BLOCK MY TOILET!!!!!! IT TOOK ME A MILLION YEARS TO GET ALL OF THOSE BLOODY PICTURES!!!!!!!**" Kana screamed.

And ……..

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruka got a bump from Kana's 'for idiots' hammer.

"Gomen!!!". Ruka apologized.

"Not enough". She said coldly.

But luckily for Ruka the teacher came in.

"Class sit down I have to announce something." Narumi said

Murmurs were heard from students.

"We will have a genki!!!!" He squealed.

Cheers were heard from students cause that means one thing….. NO CLASSES (I'm jealous!!!)

"And the play will be…… Snow White!" squealed Narumi.

"SNOW WHITE!!!!!!" Shouted Ruka and Mikan.

They took glances at each other and blushed madly. Natsume however noticed and clenched his fist. (**stupid feelings!!!!**)

"Don't worry we will do it by means of amidakuji." Narumi explained.

"Phew!"

The students lined up and wrote their names.

"I wonder what role I'm getting." Mikan wondered.

"Whatever role you're gonna play I'll definetely gonna make you a costume." Aoi said with sparkles in her eyes. (TOMOYO YOU RULE!!!!)

"Aoi-chan?" sweatdropped Mikan.

Let's check out the thoughts of our class b with the help of Koko. (Mikan not included.)

Aoi : wee! I hope mikan gets a lead role and I'll definetely make her costume.

Koko sweatdropped.

Kana: Don't think I'll ever think about something connected to the stupid play.

Koko sweatdropped again

Natsume: I wish polka wont be in any lead role or any freak to be her partner. Koko stop reading my mind or I'll burn you.

Koko was frightened.

-End of thoughts-

"Let's see the prince and princess will be Natsume hyuuga and Mikan Sakura " Narumi squealed.

Class' reaction: GAH!

Natsume blushing madly for about a million shades of red.

Mikan was like GAH!!!!

Aoi's eyes were sparkling in happiness

Hotaru and Kana senses something good.

And James smells something bad. (I Forgot him…..)

**Me: James will so kill me!!!!!!!**

**Christian: hehe.**

**Me: What are you laughing at!!!!1**

**Mikan: reviews!!!Onegai!!!!!!**

**Natsume: Stupid amidakuji. It doesn't really mean when I wrote there I got the prince.**

**Me: no**

**Natsume: Then what?**

**Me: the princess.**

**Christian laughs really hard.**

**Natsume chases Christian**

**Christian uses super speed alice.**

**Natsume: -while chasing Christian- Dammit.**

**Me: Again reviews please!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : The stupid play.**

**Me: thank you for reading my worthless fic.**

**Mikan: don't say that.**

**Me: Okay. –sings mother symphony in mermaid melody-**

**Mikan: -sweatdrops-**

**Natsume: stupid –gets hit by a rock- hey who did that!!!!!!! **

**Me: koko did it…… **

**Natsume: koko is'nt here **

**Me: Dammit!. I do not own Gakuen alice.**

**Other self : -on the phone- Yuu and Ruka is at France with me and Hotaru so will appear tomorrow.**

**Mikan: Enjoy!!!**

The class was really shock about it.

"Oh why is natsume color red". Asked Anna innocently.

"Eh?" Said Natsume.

"Hontouni." Agreed Mikan.

"Shut up." Natsume said still blushing.

"Okay other roles are ….." narumi said and wrote the roles on the board.

Ruka – King

Hotaru – dwarf. (lucky me she is in france but the time she sees it I'm dead)

Koko – hunter

Anna – dwarf

Kana- narrator

Aoi- costume designer ( aoi 's eyes sparkles)

James – director ( gulp unlucky for natsume **NO KISSING SCENES!!!!!** –puts out tounge)

Christian – narrator

Nonoko – hair dresser

Sumire – dwarf

Yuu – director ( still no hope)

Mochu – Director (Natsume might force him Mikan will kill me)

Others are dwarfs and animals.

" I want to be the princess" Squealed one fangirl.

" No me!!!!!" argued another one.

" I'd rather eat slugs." Natsume murmured.

Kana putted a slug near his face.

" I'm serious." Kana said emotionlessly.

"I'm just kidding" said Natsume.

And after class…………..

" Mikan come with me I'm gonna take your measures." Aoi said pushing Mikan.

When they reached Aoi's special star room…….

" Matte korenasai " She said.

"Hai!"

Aoi went towards her brothers room. She was about to knock but instead she lit a fire and ….

Burnt Natsume's door. She found him with his 27th not real girlfriend. And just broke up with her.

"Go now." He said.

The girl went away and aoi saw her crying.

" Ahh whatever." Aoi thought.

"Onii-chan." Aoi said sweetly.

"what?"He said coldly.

Aoi pulled his arm and dragged him all the way to her room.

"What Am i- " he was about to complain when he saw mikan trying on a costume aoi just finished.

"Gome-"Mikan was about to apologize but……

"Mikan KAWAII!!!!!!!!" Aoi squealed.

Natsume blushed.

"Eh?"

"That will be your costume. And onii-chan that's your costume." She said.

"I'll be going to central town with Mikan. I'm gonna buy a sewing kit and cloth. I'll pay you next year about your burnt door. Ja" She said pushing Mikan away. With a red shoulder bag on her shoulder.

"Oi!" he exclaimed but they already left.

He sweatdropped.

**Me: How is it?**

**Mikan: Fine What did the costume look like. **

**Me: Yours is like fionna in shrek , Natsume'sis like philip's in sleeping beauty**

**Kana: review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : Mikan and Aoi's trip to central town.**

**Me: I'll have stupid quizzes and can't update.**

**Mikan: But can we stay?!**

**Me: Of course because I'll make Natsume do my homework –if I have-**

**Natsume: I wont do it.**

**Me: Fine in my next story I'll have harry potter and ga so I'll partner harry and mikan.**

**Natsume: Fine then.**

**Hotaru: she's already doing good as my student.**

**Me: Oh you are here!!!!!**

**Other self : Ruka's fear is roller coaster **

**Me: hontou?!**

**Ruka: Shut up.**

**Aoi: Gmp25 does not own Gakuen alice!!!!!! Only her oc's.**

**Youchi: Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Mikan and Aoi 's trip to central town.**

" Aoi-chan where are we going?" Asked Mikan.

"Central town" She said.

"Eh!! But you don't have your allowance." Mikan freaked.

"Kana blackmailed the principal and gave us our allowances doubled." She explained

"Cool!! " Mikan squealed.

"Now, ikimashou" Aoi said pulling Mikan.

At the bus.

"Mikan do you want to sit by the window?" Asked Aoi.

"Sure!" Mikan agreed.

They sat on their seats and Mikan was looking in the window like she's never been there.

And after their trip …

Mikan was dragged by Aoi and heads towards the shopping center of clothes.

"Eh? Aoi-chan I thought you were only buying a sewing kit and clothes?" Asked Mikan.

"I want you to look fabolous!!" squealed Aoi

And dragged Mikan to all the stores.

After Shopping (Ahem!!!!!)

"I'm so tired!!!!" Exclaimed Mikan.

" I'm not" Said Aoi while skipping.

" I wanna go back!!!!!" shouted Mikan.

" O-kay!!!!!!!!!!" Agreed Aoi.

At the Academy…..

Aoi and Mikan were going to head to their rooms but

"AHHHHHH!" They were surprised by Natsume who happened to appear out of nowhere.

And suddenly Natsume had millions of vein pops all over him.

" What the hell did you do to my door!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Natsume.

"I burnt it." Aoi said smiling sheepishly.

" pay it" commanded Natsume.

" no " Said Aoi .

" let's have a contest , if I can do in the play well I win, if not you win." Said Natsume

" Fine with me " Said Aoi.

They were having a glaring contest and Mikan however was looking on them innocently.

" what's wrong? " she asked with her usual innocent face.

" nandemonai" said Aoi and Natsume.

And they went to their rooms and Natsume is now suffering because his 'door' is burnt and fangirls were there like watching a movie but luckily his bathroom still had a door. If not well it would be a living hell……

**Me: This is my most boring chapter ever!**

**Mikan: it was fun.**

**Other self : Not for him- pointing at Natsume –**

**Natsume: You are so going to die –pointing to (gulp) me.-**

**Me: Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hotaru : don't touch my partner or you will live a life of humiliation with Nogi 2 (kana)**

**Aoi : And me!!!**

**Mikan : Please review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: the rehearsal **

**ME: i got all my files deleted!!!!!! Even this chapter that was suppose to be the other.**

**Mikan: I feel sorry for you.**

**me: i'm stupid!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mikan: cloe-san doesn't own Gakuen Alice**

**Me: such an idiot!!! Koko's the witch!**

**Koko: Dammit!**

Mikan was running down the hall way and lucky for her no bumping.

"Ohayou!!" Mikan growled.

"She's here." Said Anna.

"Mikan-chan!" said Aoi and she hugged Mikan.

"Hyuuga no. 2, get off her!" commanded James.

"No." said Aoi.

"Well, I don't like some **lesbian** **woman who doesn't know how to spell** hugging my little sister." Said James.

"Wanna try me?!?!?!" shouted Aoi with a fire ball on her hand.

"Well how about here and show people how weak you are!!!" shouted James back.

"Fine, but if you lose don't blame me if you are just plain weak!" she shouted.

Then BAM and another BAM was heard.

"STOP IT! WE ARE SUPPOSE TO HAVE A PRACTICE ON THE PLAYS NOT HAVING STUPID LOVE QUARRELS!!!!!!!" shouted Kana.

"_They __**are**__ meant for each other." _ Thought Kana

"Fine." They said but gave one quick glares.

"Mikan, here's the script." Said Yuu handing out the 45 pages script.

"Arigatou, Iinchou." Mikan said as she smiled.

"Okay, let's begin practicing!" said Nonoko.

(script mode.)

Kana: once there lived a queen and a king. They had a very peaceful kingdom. But the queen and king longed for a child so one day they got a child.

Anna: We have a very pretty child, what should we name her.

Ruka: Snow white should be nice.

Kana: and they had a child named snow white. After 15 years, Snow White grew into a beautiful lady. Boys loved her but-

Christian: They all got rejected, pity.

Kana: But unfortunately the queen died. Then the king married another queen.

But the king died and the queen holds a lot of grudge to snow white.

Christian: Because she is just plain ugly. And she had this stupid mirror.

Koko: Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all.

Mirror(Kitsuneme): it's you my dear queen.

Christian: So that's why it's stupid.

Kana : -pinches Christian's on the hips- That's not in the script.

And then one day the Queen tried to kill Snow White but she always fails.

Mikan: Please don't hurt me!

Kitsuneme: I cannot kill such a nice young lady.

Kana: And the hunter stabbed himself

"Cut!" announced Mochu.

"Subarashidesua!!!" squealed Aoi.

"You videotaped me?!" Mikan said sweatdropping.

"Mochiro!"

Mikan sweatdropped.

"Back to your places!!" said Yuu.

And they got back to their places.

Kana: One time, Snow White was wandering around the forest and found a cottage. There were dwarfs. And they were carrying shovels and buckets.

Hotaru: Please princess, come in.

Mikan: May I?

Girl: Yes please.

Kana: The princess stayed there to avoid her stepmother (queen).

One day she went to get some water in the well when she saw a handsome (-snorts-) prince.

Mikan: Lalalalalalala!

Natsume: May I ask who you are? –twitching-

Mikan: I'm sorry. I should not talk to a stranger.

Kana: And she left-

Christian: Leaving the prince rejected. And that's number 367 rejected person. Pity.

"Cut!" said Mochu. "Natsume-san you're twitching." He added. (Lol)

"Fine." Said Natsume.

"And if you are twitching you will not have the door payment." Said Aoi wiping the dust of her camera.. I mean video camera.

"Door payment?" repeated Kana.

Aoi pulled Kana to the corner of the room.

"I burnt his door." Said Aoi.

"Like the 500th time." Said Kana.

-Flashback-

_There was a pissed 7 year old Natsume. And a laughing 6 year old, Aoi._

"_Why the heck did you burn my door!"_

"_Well, I guess you locked and you did not answer my knocks."_

"_I was sleeping!!!!" _

"_Not my problem." Said Aoi as she tossed her hair._

"_Well, I told you! Never burn my door!!"_

"_And that'll be the 324__th__ time." _

"_And stop it!!!!"_

"And you never kept your promise." Said kana.

"I know! And I'm quite proud of it." Said Aoi in an I'm-proud-of-it position.

"Anyways, what's the price?" asked Kana looking concerned.

"If I win I would not pay him." Said Aoi.

"And if he wins?"

"Kana you are cute but you're not smart." Said Christian appearing out of nowhere.

"Cute?" repeated Kana with her eyes twitching.

"Ermm… Christian why don't we go to the board and write the reasons why we should not call Kana cute." Said Aoi sweatdropping.

"Okay!!" said Christian and run fast anime-style as he took James chalk while he was explaining and looked that his chalk was gone.

And he looked at his classmates whose eyes became dots.

Aoi sweatdropped at christian's action can't believe that Christian is a boy. (Hey I'm just carefree!!!!)

Then James walked towards Christian who was writing on the board.

"A-O-I. K-A-N-A. C-H-R- WEEEEEEEE!" Christian freaked out as James glared at him.

"Where's my chalk?"

"This?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were not using it."

"But it was still on my hand."

"Do you mean you were still holding it?"

"You have better grammar than me."

"Do i?"

Aoi and Kana sweatdropped.

"Yeah."

"Do i? hehehehehehehe!" –rubs his head-

"Yes. Anyways give me my chalk."

"Eh?"

"Give it."

"I'm not yet finished using it."

"So am I."

"But-"

"Give it."

"But-"

"I said give it."

"But-"

"I SAID GIVE ME THE DAMN CHALK WHAT ARE YOU NUTS FOR NOT GIVING IT BACK EVENTHOUGH I COMPLIMENTED YOUR STUPID GRAMMAR." Christian flinched. And he gave his chalk to James as he sat down in the corner. And he also had lines on his head.

"so he is afraid of hisbestfriend eh?" said Kana with a scary smile that freaked Aoi out.

"Kana" said aOi sweatdropping at everybody's action.

And she noticed everybody was watching them. Even Mikan and Natsume, well Hotaru was eating as she was wearing her elf costume.

"Eh let's get back to work or I'll kill you."her voice turned evil when she said kill.

And people got scared of her. After all, who would not be scared of a four alice-user that can kill you in a LOT of ways.

"Okay, we should practice that part were Natsume-san was twitching coz ermm… I'd rather not mention it." Said Mochu sweatdropping

**Me: cliffhanger!**

**Natsume: Review people **

**Me: I told you to go to Brighton and buy me a keychain!!!!!!**

**Mikan: Review!!!**


End file.
